Blood Line
by nightcrawler7
Summary: I wrote this story before, but this time I wrote the whole thing. It is just a short story on Rogue and Nightcrawler which is something that has yet to be explored in the comicverse. Remeber that I don't own these characters, Marvel does.


**Bloodline**

Setting: New York City – Winter Season

Characters: Rogue and Nightcrawler

Part 1

The winter is filled with noise and sound pollution that ruins the supposed winter wonderland which is New York City, New York. The bad attitudes of the masses and the floating smell of garbage and piss also added to the spirited brand of holiday cheer. Amongst the mob of angry New Yorkers is a beautiful, tall woman who is almost gliding across the maze of pedestrian traffic. She has a beautiful, young angel face that belies the hardships she had to go through. Her hair is brown with a white streak in the middle which caused many people to stare. If they weren't look at her face or hair they were admiring her sensual body movements which outline her natural and sexy figure. Yet despite all these attributes there is sadness on her face that is too devastating to ignore. It is a sadness that she has felt too many times.

In a way you can say that her life is a trek through hell: abandoned at a young age, being a super villain at the age when she should've been worrying about going to the prom, and now being part of an elite mutant fighting force all before she hit the age of 21.

"What has my life come to?" she thinks to herself. "Is it just…this? Fighting for the rest of my life."

"Nothing can be stable for me. A core family is nonexistent; I got a man who takes the 'strong, dark mysterious' thing to a nauseating level; Hell I can't even touch anyone without thinking I might kill them."

By the way, the beautiful woman's name is Rogue. She is part of the elite mutant group, X-Men. They took her in when she was considered an enemy yet has proven herself as a valuable member of the team. They became her surrogate family which is something that Rogue always wanted. Yet she always longed to connect with her 'real' family. Rogue got that wish but it wasn't what she expected.

This interesting family tree started to branch out when she joined the Brotherhood of Mutants, an opposition to the X-Men who believe that mutants are the dominant species and the human race should be eradicated. She joined at a young age (too young to be truthful)

"I like to forget those days," she thinks.

At that time the leader, Mystique adopted her. She treated Rogue like her very own daughter, but ever since that fatal 'accident' with superhero Ms. Marvel, Rogue couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and left the Brotherhood.

After leaving and joining the X-Men, she thought her life had finally found a balance. That all changed when Mystique revealed something that was underneath Rogue's nose.

"I still can't believe it. I should've known from there blue skin and yellow eyes. Only he has fur and a more sociable attitude. She laughs at the bad joke.

Ever since she found out that Nightcrawler was her brother she has never been able to see him as just "Fuzzy Elf" (his nickname) Now he was "brother".

"What can I say to him? Hey bro want to talk to about how mom screwed us in life?" she thinks.

A chilly breeze hits Rogue face making her aware of her surroundings. She realized she didn't know her surroundings.

"Where in the heck am I?" she thinks.

"She looks around and sees a gothic church just up ahead.

"I don't want to walk all the way there. Too cold" she thinks.

She goes to a dark alleyway and jets up to the air like a rocket to the point where no one can see her. She glides through the chilly winter air feeling refreshed by the snowflakes caking up her clothes. She almost regrets to leave the refreshing flight when she lands on top of the roof of the church.

Rogue sits down on the ledges with goblin statues as her companions. Along with her companions she looks out at the sky forgetting her woes.

She turns around and observes the statue closest to her. It reminds her of Nightcrawler with its demonic, but peaceful facial features.

Rogue gives it a sympathetic look.

"Why hello Rogue."

To be continued…


End file.
